


BIRTHDAY FIC FOR THE LOVELY

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans birthday! It ended sappier then I thought so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIRTHDAY FIC FOR THE LOVELY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_ofLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/gifts).



The music was blaring in the small club filled with the smell of sweat and perfume. The music was bad enough on its own but the flashing lights was giving him a headache too. Sam swooped over with his flowing hair and grabbed Dean's shoulder swaying back and fourth. "Im gonna go im feeling a bit tipsyyyyyyyy." Sam said giggling leaving Dean. Sam was probably walking back to the motel next door so Dean decided to follow. 

At least Sam had bought him his own room as a birthday present. I guess those are the kind of presents you look forward to as a hunter. Sam had brought him to the club to distract him and honestly it had for a while but now he felt even more alone without his Cas. 

Cas and Dean had been dating for a few months and he had told sam about two months ago Cas was so sweet and always complimented Dean and he constantly tells Dean he loves him, even though Dean can't say it back. Things were great with Cas and he had never been so happy; except when Cas would dissapesr for days on end for angel buisness and leave Dean hanging. It especially hurt on his birthday when he really wanted Cas.

Dean took a shot from the bar and laid down some bills before throwing on his jacket and trudging back to the hotel. He grumbled a hello to the overly cheery clerk who couldnt possibly be that happy when not on duty and went up to his room.

He tried the key card three times before it opened up to the dark room. Dean flicked on the lights be for being smacked in the face with glitter. "Surprise!" Cas shouted doing jazz hands in the air.

"Cas." Dean said with a smile.

Cas threw his hands around Dean and kissed him on the cheek. Dean was expecting a hot passionate kiss but somehow the soft one was almost better, had more feeling more care more love. 

"Im sorry I couldnt come earlier but I had Sam take you so I could set this up." Cas said next to Deans ear. With that Dean took the time to actually look around the room.

There was a pie the size of the whole table and a single gift sitting on the bed with balloons all over the room.

Cas pulled away but kept his body next to Dean. "I hope its okay I mean I know its not much." Cas said nervously wringing his hands.   
"Cas, I have never had a surprise party." Dean whispered hoping Cas couldnt see the tears welling up.

"Well you should have Dean now lets eat and open your gift!" Cas shouted dragging Dean over.

"Lets eat first." Cas said and handed Dean a big fork and pulled out the chair.

Dean took a bite and moaned. "Holy shit Cas what type of pie is this?" Dean asked almost frantically. 'How can a pie be so good?'

"Well I made it in heaven earlier, i can get you an apple one if you like it. These berries are extinct but I thought you might like it but im sorr-" 

Dean interrupted by dragging his head down for a kiss. "Its delicious Cas and this is so amazing." Dean said with a smile.

"Now open your gift! " Cas cried and grabbed his hand and flung him towards the box. "Well sit down." Cas said pushing his back on the back and handed him the box.

Dean pulled the ribbon and slowly undid the wrapping. He pulled off the white lid and gasped and slowly raised the chain.

It was a delicate gold chain that looked almost weaved, Dean lifted it up expecting it to feel fragile but instead it was strong. But then Dean's eyes where drawn to the single dark black feather with blue highlights. He held it in his hand and ran his finger along the spine of the feather. "Cas?" Dean said unsure what to say. No one had ever given him such a nice gift.

"Im sorry its not more Dean but I got the metal from heaven it won't break, bend, or rust. Then the feather is... um mine. I mean I know you wanted to see my wings and you can't see them but I was able to materialize this feather for you." Cas mumbled fastly hoping Dean didn't think it was ridiculous.

"Cas, that is amazing. Your amazing. You are so perfect, and goregous." Dean said and kissed Cas.

"Dean tonight is about you." Cas said pushing Dean on the bed. "You are beautiful, handsome, amazing, smart'" Cas begun kissing Dean's face then his neck. "Goregous, intelligent, loving, caring-" Cas said kissing his shoulders moving down his arms. "You are everything amazing and I couldnt ever be good enough to deserve you Dean Winchester." Cas finished kissing Dean so gently on the lips it felt like a feather. "Dean I love you so so very much." Cas said and placed another kiss on his lips. 

"Cas." Dean said with his voice cracking. He let a tear fall down his cheek and he hugged Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Deans shoulders and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' s waist and pulled him close to him.

Cas buried his head in Deans neck and let Dean rock him back and fourth for several minutes. After a few minutes they both shifted so they sat at the back of the bed and Cas snuggled into Deans side with Dean's arm behind him with his hand resting on Deans side running up and down his side lightly. 

It felt so warm and perfect, Cas leaned forward and kissed Deans jaw before snuggling back in. Eventually the night got darker and Dean turned out the light with his free arm. They pulled the blanket over their bodies and Cas only got closer though part of it was Dean pulled him closer. "Goodnight Dean happy birthday. I love you. " Cas said sincerely and kissed him on the mouth. Cas just closed his eyes and snuggled closer not expecting Dean to say anything. Dean had tried before but he couldnt bring himself to drop the l- bomb.

"Night Cas,...I love you." Dean said though his voice wavered.

Cas ripped open his eyes and scooted forward and turned so he could see Deans face. "I love you too." Cas said happily not even bothering to hide the fact he was bursting with joy. He leaned forward and kissed Dean before falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday and I hope you have the most amazing wonderful spectacular day ever!


End file.
